


Second Chances

by CBWriter24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: The premise of this Fanfic is if Winston transferred to Liberty on the first day of Senior Year.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Second Chances

I walked down the hallway on the first day of Senior Year, only to bump into a guy. And I would’ve cursed if it weren’t for the guy standing in front of me. It was Winston Williams. The kid who gave me a blow job at the Hillcrest party last summer.   
So, yeah. Regret panged through my body. I fucked up by punching Winston. In reality, I wanted the opposite of that. But my stupid fucking father occupied my thoughts too much back then. Like how he would’ve been ashamed knowing his son was a faggot.   
Winston averted his gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you, so please don’t beat the shit out of me. I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.”  
I sighed. Poor guy. He still hadn’t made eye contact with me. So, I couldn’t help feeling like a bigger fucking jackass. Having the fear in Winston’s eyes be palpable killed me.   
I smiled. “No big deal. Clearly an accident.”  
His gaze remained on the floor. “I promise not to tell anyway about last summer. But please keep your end of the bargain. Don’t tell anyone I cheated on the SAT.”  
“I won’t.” A lump lingered in my throat. Winston couldn’t have thought I’d use the leverage Bryce gave me. I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. I’d rather die than hurt Winston.  
“And I’ll stay out of your way.” Winston started walking away, but I tugged at his arm.  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me. I ain’t gonna do anything.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“What are you doing at Liberty?” I asked.  
Winston huffed out a sigh. “My parents decided to stop paying for my education at Hillcrest and use the money for a couple of vacations.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I was constantly bullied at Hillcrest.” Winston brushed my arm off his, creating brief static from the friction of us touching. “Anyway, I gotta go meet with the guidance counselor. My schedule was never posted online.”  
I winked. “I could walk with you if you want.”  
“I wouldn’t want anyone thinking you’re a faggot.”  
Fuck. Last summer would always haunt me. So, yeah. I’d have to apologize, and make things right with Winston. I just had to know him. I’d never forget chuckling in the bedroom at the Hillcrest. He was the first person whoever made me laugh.   
I coughed, clearing the uneasiness from my throat. “Look, man. Just wanted to apologize for last summer. I was drunk and really fucked up. But I know violence isn’t the answer, and I’ve been watching my temper. Not trying to bully you into accepting my apology or anything. Just needed to let you know I regret what I did.”  
“It’s fine.” Winston rubbed his gold watch on his right hand. “Bryce told me about your situation.”  
“My mother, sister, and I moved out when she filed for divorce. We’ve been staying with a family friend.” I paused for a beat. I couldn’t believe what I said. Somehow, I was free of my father. Mom, Estela, and I weren’t just living without my father. We had a restraining order taken out against. So, my father couldn’t come within 1,000 feet of Mom, Estela, and me.  
“Cool. But I’ve gotta go.”  
A couple of students darted down the hallway.   
I cracked a small smile. “I’d love to be friends.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Winston said. “But I appreciate the apology, and won’t begrudge you the opportunity to change—if that’s what you want.”  
“No worries.”  
My stomach might’ve churned once Winston shuffled away, but my response was best. If something was gonna happen with Winston, then I couldn’t push it. He had to accept me on his own terms, not mine.  
I couldn’t lie to myself, though. I stole a glance at Winston’s ass when he wobbled away from me. Fuck. I would’ve given anything to see him naked.

***

I took a chance on Winston several days later at lunch.   
I noticed he always ate lunch alone since the first day of school. And that fucking sucked. Winston didn’t even have to talk with me if he didn’t wanna. I just wanted Winston to know he wasn’t alone.   
“Mind if I join you?” I asked.  
Winston lifted his gaze off the tray. “It’s a free country.”  
I chuckled. “You should be a comedian.”  
Winston shot me a small smile. “You’re the only one who has ever found my jokes entertaining.”  
“How’s Liberty treating you?” I asked.  
He shrugged. “Nobody’s tried to drown me in a toilet yet.”  
My throat burned while the chattering of numerous voices filled the cafeteria. Winston didn’t have to elaborate, because I could infer the rest. Winston’s scrawny and skinny stature must’ve made him an easy target.   
“Going to the football game on Friday?” I asked, deciding to change the subject.  
“I have to go; I’m on yearbook.”  
I ate the rest of my sandwich. “Maybe we could do something after the game.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Winston said. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s great having company at lunch. But that doesn’t mean we’re friends.”  
My Adam’s apple throbbed. “We could be if you wanted. I mean, we’re in all of the same classes…”

***

I walked through the school hallway the following morning, and my pulse hammered in my ears. Max Bell—a senior and captain of the varsity soccer team—had Winston pinned against a locker while his sidekick—Jimmy Yorkey—held Winston’s camera.   
I raced towards Winston, but was too late. Jimmy threw the camera in the opposite direction, shattering it.   
“The fuck is going on here?” I asked.   
“Just teaching this loser a lesson,” Max said.  
“What did he do to you?” I asked.  
Jimmy cackled. “He’s a pathetic faggot. And he’s a rich brat.”  
Deep breaths. I wanted nothing more than to grab a mop from the janitor’s closet and beat Max and Jimmy to death. But I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. I wasn’t the guy who solved his problems with violence. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t use my words.  
I grunted, then pointed a finger at both of them. “If you ever bother Winston again, then you’ll be sorry.”  
Max snorted. “Thought you changed?”  
“Doesn’t mean you wanna fuck with me,” I said, raising my voice. “Now get the fuck out of here.”  
Max let go of Winston, then him and Jimmy trekked in the opposite direction without another word.   
I tilted my head. Winston sat on the floor, in a fetal position. So, I did the only thing I could. I joined him on ground.  
Winston made a fist while crying. “I wanted Liberty to be different…”  
I held out part of my flannel shirt in case Winston wanted to wipe his eyes. He shook his head, then grabbed a tissue from his pocket. After that, he wiped his eyes.  
Winston glanced in the distance at his camera before returning his head to lap. It wasn’t long before he sobbed louder and faster.   
“Are cameras expensive?” I asked.  
“It’s not about the money. I didn’t have time to upload the pictures from my memory card to my laptop.”  
My mouth gaped. “Oh. You use digital instead of film?”  
“Not usually. But I thought I’d try something new.”  
“How many pictures were there?”  
“Several hundred.”  
“Fuck, man. I’m so sorry.”  
Winston cracked his knuckles. “It’s fine. You aren’t the one who accosted me.”  
“If you want me to go with you to report the bullying, then I will,” I offered.  
He hung his head in shame. “Doesn’t matter. Not like the principal would care. But thank you for offering.”

***

I walked into my Film Criticism and Analysis class a couple of mornings later.  
I sat in the seat next to Winston, then smiled at him. “Morning.”  
“Morning,” he mumbled.  
“How’s your day going so far?”  
He chuckled. “Just started.”  
Fuck. He had such an adorable laugh, especially when his smile widened at the same time. And I wanted nothing more than to kiss his soft lips. But I was still determined to not fuck things up. If something was gonna happen with Winston, then I couldn’t force it. No matter how difficult following that advice was.  
“True,” I mumbled.  
Students flocked into class a few minutes later, followed by the teacher, Mrs. Tiger. She rambled on and on for the first half of class before handing out the instructions for the assignment and telling us to partner up.  
I winked at Winston. “Partners?”  
“That’s okay, I’m gonna ask Mrs. Tiger if I can work by myself,” I said.  
Sadness jolted my body. I understood if Winston needed time to trust me, yet I wish he’d give me a chance. Something, anything to prove I’m not the monster from last summer.  
Winston raised his hand. “Mrs. Tiger!”  
The teacher cocked her head towards Winston. “Yes.”  
“Would it be okay if I worked on the assignment by myself?” Winston asked, sweat clinging to his face.  
Mrs. Tiger removed her glasses from her face, then grabbed a cloth from her pocket and wiped them. “I’m sorry, Winston, but the school district requires me to assign one group project a semester. But don’t fret. You can work alone on the next assignment.”  
Winston’s shoulders slouched. “Okay.”  
“Why don’t you work with Mr. de la Cruz?” Mrs. Tiger ran her fingers through her curly hair. “Looks like he doesn’t have a partner.”  
“Sure,” Winston mumbled.  
I leaned closer to Winston. “You’re house or mine?”  
“I’ll just do the project, and put your name on it,” Winston said.  
I gave Winston a look. “I’m not risking a failing grade.”  
Winston grunted. “Fine. You can come over to my house after school.”  
“Great,” I said.  
Winston bit his lip. “If you give me your number, then I’ll text you my address.”  
Glee shot through my body. I shouldn’t have gotten so excited, yet I couldn’t help myself. Exchanging cellphone numbers seemed to be a step in the right direction. He had to trust me a little if he felt comfortable enough sharing his number.  
Something in my pocket vibrated, then I took out my iPhone. Winston’s text just arrived.   
“What time do you want me at your house?” I asked.  
“Right after school if that’s okay?” Winston asked. “Best to get the assignment out of the way.”  
“Okay.”  
The bell rang, yet I remained seated for a beat. I was gonna spend time with Winston outside of school, and that was something the universe or my fucking father couldn’t take from me. So, yeah. Maybe, just maybe, senior year would be my year.

***

“And we’re done.” Winston closed his laptop.  
Winston and I sat in chairs in front of his bedroom desk. I just stretched my arms and yawned. Although I couldn’t help my current guilt. Winston did most of the worst.   
“Sorry I didn’t help out more,” I said.   
Winston sighed. “It’s fine. You made a couple of good points.”  
Great. Good to know I wasn’t fucking useless.   
I grinned at Winston. “Don’t have anywhere to be. Would you wanna watch a movie, and order some takeout. My treat?”  
Winston rubbed his hands together. “I’m kind of tired, so I’m gonna make hot chocolate and then go to bed.”  
I peeked at the time on my iPhone. “It’s only 6:30.”  
“I didn’t realize you were the bedtime police.”  
Fuck. It was like Winston wanted to get rid of me or something. And if I were alone, then I would’ve cried. The boy who I was infatuated with couldn’t have treated me like I was worth less than the gum on his shoes.  
Deep breaths. Technically, I got what I wanted—I spent time with Winston outside of school. So, I’d call that a win.  
I stood after grabbing my backpack form the floor. I patted Winston’s shoulder. “Have a good night,” I said.  
“You too.”  
Well, at least he didn’t ignore me. That was something. And he didn’t flinch when I touched his shoulder. So, that was progress.

***

I approached Winston by his locker the next morning before school. I handed him a cup.  
Winston chuckled. “What’s this?”  
“I picked up a cup of hot chocolate at Monet’s on the way to school,” I said.   
His cheeks flushed. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“I’m not gonna cry over spending a few dollars on a friend.”  
“We aren’t friends. We just worked together on a school assignment once.” He handed me the hot chocolate back.  
Rage flickered through my body. Not because I wanted to hit Winston; I didn’t. I just didn’t understand why he hated me so much. Two bros could have a squabble, yet be friends the next day. Hitting him at the Hillcrest party was wrong, but he hadn’t needed medical attention. So, it wasn’t like I was beyond redemption. Other people who previously attended Liberty also did worse stuff than me. Like Bryce Walker.  
I pouted. “Why do you hate me so much? I apologized about last summer.”  
He clinked his locker shut. “Why are you so desperate to know me? I’m sure there’s dozens of people who’d line up to go out with you.”  
A tickle lingered in my throat. I didn’t wanna anyone else. I wanted Winston.   
I tucked my hands into the pockets of my varsity jacket. “You seem like a great guy, and I’d please just like a chance to know you.”  
“Not everything is about you,” Winston quipped.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Forget it?”  
I held back tears. “What’s it gonna take for you to trust me. Because I’m willing to do whatever you want.”  
“Go out on a date with me—in public.”  
I didn’t even hesitate. “Done.”  
“Really?” Winston asked.  
“Yup.”  
“How about Monet’s after school? Unless your busy.”  
“Today works,” I said. “And I promise you if you still hate me after the date, then I’ll never speak to you again. Deal?”  
I offered Winston my hand, then he shook it.   
“Deal,” he said.  
“One thing, though,” I said.  
Winston nodded.  
“The date is my treat, so don’t even think about paying,” I said.  
He snickered. “Okay.”

***

Winston and I sat at a table in back of Monet’s. But it was better this way—we had more privacy. Winston got a hot chocolate while I ordered a regular coffee, in addition to how we ordered a gigantic chocolate chip cookie to split.  
Winston grinned. “This is nice.”  
“Thanks for giving me a chance. And I’m sorry if I came off as too strong. I didn’t mean anything by it, and will leave you alone after this date if that’s what you want.”  
Fuck. I never apologized to anyone.   
“Don’t get hasty.” Winston sipped his hot chocolate. “It’s nice having company.”  
“Cool.”  
Winston bit his nail. “I owe you an apology, Monty. I didn’t mean to be so rude. Being vulnerable just isn’t my thing. I’ve just gotten used to being alone.”  
I rubbed his hand. “It’s okay, Winnie. I’m not mad.”  
He squinted.  
“Sorry. Do you hate the nickname?” I asked.  
Winston laughed. “It’s not that. The nickname just reminds me of Winnie the Pooh.”  
I chuckled. Winston had a point.   
I stood. “I gotta use the bathroom, but I’ll be right back.”   
“Sure.”  
I exited the bathroom a couple of minutes, later then my stomach lurched. A guy who sported a Hillcrest varsity jacket stood in front of Winston, screaming. He had spiked, dark blond hair, although I was more concerned with how he his finger remained pointed at Winston.   
“It’s rude to ignore me, faggot,” the guy said.  
Winston remained silent.   
“The fuck is going on here?” I asked after returning to the table.  
“Nothing,” Winston mumbled.   
“Just letting this faggot know I’m not okay with his dumb faggot lifestyle, and that I hope he dies of AIDS and burns in Hell,” the guy said.  
I glared at the Hillcrest guy. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, dude. It’s the 21st century.”  
The Hillcrest guy glanced me over. “The fuck is someone like you hanging out with Winston Faggot Williams?”  
I placed my hands on Winston’s shoulders. “We’re done here. Come on, Winston, let’s go.”  
Winston stood before I ushered him out of Monet’s.

***

“I’m sorry that our afternoon got ruined by that asshole,” Winton said.  
A few minutes had passed since the confrontation with the Hillcrest, and we sat in my jeep, which was still parked in front of Monet’s.  
I grabbed him, and pulled him closer to me before messing up his hair. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.”  
Winston pulled back from me before his gaze traveled to his feet. “We were having so much fun until Brian showed up.”  
Brian. So that’s the name of the fucking loser who gave Winston a hard time. Fuck. I really wanted to kill that fucking son of a bitch. But I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. Violence still wasn’t the answer.   
“Does that mean you’ll still speak to me after today?” I asked.  
“Yeah. If you aren’t embarrassed to be seen with a loser like me.”  
I lifted Winston’s chin up, then we locked eyes. His eyes were all puffy and his cheeks were bright. Fuck. I still really wanted to kill Brian. “I’m Montgomery de la Cruz, and don’t do anything I don’t want to,” I said.  
“Okay,” I said.  
An awkward silence ensued for a beat. Fuck. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. Not right now. I wouldn’t take advantage of Winston during his moment of vulnerability. Doing so would’ve been beyond shitty.  
Winston looked up. “Would you wanna come back to my house and hang out some more? Maybe we can salvage the afternoon.”  
“Sure.”  
His eyes lit up. “Great. You’ll be the first friend I’ve ever invited over.”  
I winked. “We’re friends?”  
“If that’s okay with you.”  
“It’s absolutely fucking okay with me.”  
Winston shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe one day soon we could be boyfriends.”  
I continued gazing into his eyes. “I’d like that.”  
My heart fluttered. Fuck. I officially caught feelings for Winston, because there was nothing more that I wanted to do than scream about our relationship from every rooftop in Evergreen County. 

***

I rolled off Winston. Then, I wrapped my arms around him while sweat dripped down our faces and we caught out breath as we remained in his bed.  
Several weeks passed since my first date with Winston at Monet’s. And when I wasn’t busy with Football, I spent all my time with Winston. Whether it was having sex with him or playing video games, sharing meals, going for hikes, etc.   
“There’s something I wanted to ask you, Winnie,” I said.  
He chuckled. “Sure.”  
“Would you help me come out to my mother and Estela tomorrow, and then also help me come out to the Football Team after that?”  
“Absolutely.”  
I sighed in relief. “Great.”  
“But there’s something I wanted to ask you.”  
“Sure,” I mumbled.  
“Would you wanna be my boyfriend? I mean, we spend all our free time together.”  
I snickered. “About fucking time—I thought you’d never ask.”  
Yeah. My life was gonna be just fine. Winnie was my person, and with him by my side, nothing would ever go wrong. Because being with him was where I belonged.


End file.
